Broken Endings and New Beginnings: A Naitlyn Story
by CassieBells
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar has been the ever supportive girlfriend to Nate Grey for the last two years. When he decides to randomly end their relationship to pursue his musical ambitions, Caitlyn decides that the time is right to start living a few of her own...
1. Chapter 1

Written in Caitlyn's Point of View

Two years, the number of years that I had been dating Connect Three's band member Nate Grey. We had met at the age of fourteen during my second year at Camp Rock; it had been the same year that I had met Mitchie and all the drama with Tess had unfolded. Mitchie and I had remained very close, in fact we spoke almost everyday and it had been with her I had stayed when I relocated from New York to California to pursue my music ambitions. Shane and Nate were always with us, though Shane and Mitchie had decided to remain friends for the foreseeable future, they were almost together as much as Nate and I was, which was a fair bit.

My relationship with Nate hadn't always been smooth sailing; the early days were filled with the awkward looks, a lot of blushing that can only come from teenage innocence, there had been some arguments and it was really difficult when Nate had been diagnosed with diabetes. It was a difficult time for him especially as he believed that shutting out everybody was the right thing to do, sufficient to say, it had caused some friction between us, until he had realised that he needed the support. We grew closer after that, he became my best friend, my confident and most importantly my first love. He was the very first person to make me feel entirely and completely fearless. There wasn't anything we couldn't talk about, we confided our deepest and darkest secrets with each other. Whether it was Nate's feelings about his diabetes diagnosis or me dealing with my parent's bitter divorce. There was never any doubt that we wouldn't have each other to get through it.

So it had come as a real surprise when he called me at four am on a rather bleak Tuesday morning. He and his brothers had been touring Europe and were not due back until later that month.

'Hey baby, I love you and miss you but I hope you do realize I will hurt you when I next see you for waking me up at this ungodly hour.' I said half moaning and whispering as a yawn ruined the irritable mood that I was hoping to produce

_Usually Nate would have laughed or make some sort of smart-arsed comment back but the tense silence that followed had be sitting upright and reaching for my bedside lamp. Worries and several scenarios entered my mind and I couldn't resist the mild hysteria that was causing me to shake gently._

'_Nate what's wrong? Are you all right? Are your brothers ok? What's going on? You are really worrying me Nate, what's wrong? Please say something.' _

'_Caitlyn, I don't think we are working. I think, I think that we should stop seeing each other. I know you deserve better than just a phone call, but I couldn't go on pretending that everything was all right between us when it clearly wasn't. I mean we hardly see each other, I mean I am always on tour and you're busy working on Mitchie's album and auditioning, we have so little time for each other. Maybe it would just be best to-_

'_To give up on us? Well, I guess you've said it all.'_

'_Caitlyn please don't be like that, we can still be friends cant we?'_

'Be like what Nate? How did you expect me to take it? did you think that I'd be happy? That my heart wouldn't break? That I wouldn't feel like I had just experienced the worse sort of betrayal. I know you've always said I was different from all the other girls you had met, but I like them don't like to be hurt. Most importantly I don't like to be let down. So no Nate, we cannot be friends. I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour. Goodbye'

'_Caitlyn-' I hung up, there surely wasn't anything else he could say, in the short time we had been on the phone the damage had already been done. It was the first time in years that I had cried myself to sleep, something I had vowed never to do after the death of my grandfather when I was eight years old._

That had been a little over two week ago and if I was honest I still wasn't over it. I wasn't the type of girl to mope over a boy or to allow myself to become that vulnerable but Nate had been able to break down those walls, and I didn't know where to begin. He ended it with me to pursue his dreams, so the very least I could do is to begin living some of my own. Sure I loved producing and it has always been my dream to become a successful producer, having worked on Mitchie's debut album I had to a degree, begun to live that dream, I also began writing songs and working with some other artists. It had been a fairytale start I suppose, but I also had other ambitions. Nobody but Mitchie and Nate knew how much I loved dancing and acting, I didn't particularly think that I was necessarily the best in either of those fields, which is why I chose producing as a career, but still I enjoyed myself immensely. I had been toying with the idea of taking a break from music, maybe get a role in a movie, since moving to L.A I had been able to network so there were definitely some possibilities.

Mitchie and I had decided to meet up and go on a little shopping adventure followed by some good old Starbucks. We had been busy as of late, Mitchie with several photo shoots and album promotion events whilst I had been attending several auditions. I had learnt yesterday that I had landed a role in a movie called Detained. It was nice to have downtime to just chill and be regular teenage girls.

'Mitch, I was thinking…I fancy a change. Like a small makeover, nothing too extraordinary. Maybe dye my hair a few shades darker, not really feeling the blonde hair anymore, a light shade of brown? Dark brown? A side bang? A new wardrobe.'

'Caitlyn are you sure that this is what you want? Changing who you are isn't going to change what has happened. You know that don't you?'

I loved that about Mitchie, always so caring and protective of her friends.

'I am not changing me Mitchie. I'm already perfection but I really fancy a change, a little shake up'

'So Nate hasn't got anything to do with this at all? Not even a little bit?'

'Well it would be a lie if I didn't say sure, but- I hurried on hastily as I saw her open her mouth to say something- I mean who wouldn't want a little change after a break up. I mean with Nate I was a completely different person, he brought out this whole new depth to me and I liked it. When it ended I kinda lost it all, I don't want that to happen, I want that Caitlyn back, so if I think dying my hair the colour I'd always wanted it to be would be a step in the right direction, is it really that bad a choice? Besides it had all been my way of breaking all the rules. I only started wearing those bright colours once I had left Tess and her lemmings and claimed independence. I stood out, and not because I was 'popular' but because I was bold and different. It kind of stuck with me after that and everyone got used to it. Besides, I am getting funny looks from walking around in fluorescent coloured clothes, I am going to be seventeen soon, can't expect me to stay the same.

'You weren't always colourful? Wow. I can't even imagine that. What is the other reason that has caused this desire?'

'Well, I think I may have forgotten to tell you something important. A catalyst that has instigated this desire to change, actually should I say a compulsory requirement that needs me to make this change. Are sure I haven't told you? I'm sure I did.'

'Caitlyn…what on earth are you babbling on about? Seriously, you make no sense'

'Is that your way of saying you don't want to know this secret of mine? That you really don't want to know what I am talking about? Alrighty then, lets continue shopping' I grinned before walking away towards forever 21, leaving Mitchie standing in the same place looking thoroughly confused before she came rushing over towards me.'

Having caught up with me, Mitchie whined 'you know I hate it when you do that, please just tell me already. I hate the suspense and your mind games'

'Which is exactly the reason why I insist on doing it duh! I am only going to tell you because I really need to tell someone. You know how I've been auditioning for a few months for some film roles?'

'Yeah…Oh My God! You got one? What film? Who's in it? When did you find out? When do you start filming? Oh My God I am so excited for you! How cool is this, When is it going to premiere? Do you think I could come? Caity! DETAILS!''

I sometimes really worried about the sanity of my best friend and for her health, surely speaking so quickly and going with out breathing for such a long period was not good for anyone. Her face was all red and her eyes wide in excitement; it was only Mitchie who could celebrate a friend's triumph as enthusiastically as her own. Bless her. Giving her a few minutes to calm down and to allow the nosey people who had been watching on in curiosity to return to their business, I began again;

'Whoa Mitch, calm down. Deep breaths'

'Oh ha ha, but serious Caitlyn, you need to tell me everything.'

'Well I some how managed to bag the lead role in 'Detained', yes I know you love that book. I couldn't believe it! I got the phone call yesterday and I have to go in for a briefing later this week. I think they mentioned something about training in New Zealand before shooting begins there and in Australia. I can't believe it, really I can't. The only downside is that I wont see you for ages! I have no clue who I am working with yet though, so that will be a surprise. Andddd…my character has dark brown hair! Cough the desire for a makeover!'

'Well now I know it has nothing to do with that idiot Grey, I am going to have so much fun helping make you over! Let it begin!' With that she grabbed my arm and begun pulling me towards the denim section with a large grin plastered to her face.

'Yeah, that's what I am worried about' I groaned.

******

Six and a half hours later and we were finally leaving; to say I was thrilled would be a complete and utter understatement, even though I was wearing a pair of converses, the most comfortable pair of shoes, like ever, my feet were absolutely killing me. That is how much we walked around the mall. Our arms where completely laden down with bags, too many bags in my opinion, each containing 'necessities' according to Mitchie, I don't think I have ever bought so many jeans, shirts, dresses and shoes, simplicity was my best friend but I suppose if I wanted a change might as well be thorough? Well that had been Mitchie's argument anyway. Cue the rolling of the eyes. My once blonde curly blonde hair now laid straight and dark across my back, my side bangs covering my left eye, when I had exited the hairdressers Mitchie couldn't not stop squealing at my 'new' look saying how much I looked like Jem, the character that I would be playing in the film. I had to admit I rather enjoyed today, and I absolutely loved my new hair do.

It had been a struggle to fit all the bags into Mitchie's car, which simply wasn't designed to fit so many bags into it. After struggling to close the boot of that car, we were finally on our way home, well to Mitchie's house anyway, where I would be spending the night.

'Mum we're home' Mitchie called out dropping her bags on the floor and collapsing in the nearest chair. Mrs Torres came out of the kitchen stopping to look at all the bags Mitchie had dropped, before shaking her head and kissing Mitchie on the forehead. Looking at the two of them I couldn't resist the envy I felt at their relationship, I could only wish that I was like that with my mother, who coincidently had decided to go on a spontaneously with her latest squeeze. Walking over to me, I felt myself bought into a hug by Mrs Torres.

'Hello Caitlyn, I really hope you two didn't spend all your money! Just because your beginning to earn some doesn't mean you can go spending crazy, all right?' She smiled at us fondly.

'Hey Connie, it smells wonderful in here. I really hope you made a lot because Mitchie here dragged me around each shop in the mall…TWICE. So my energy needs replacing and we have no intention in spending all our money, right Mitchie?' I laughed as Mitchie scowled at me before sticking out her tongue.

'My daughter inherited her shopping habits from me, I apologies Caitlyn it's a Torres woman trait. I must say I absolutely love your new look and that shade of brown really brings out your lovely green eyes. Now you two better go and bring all those bags up to Mitchie's room, I cannot imagine how Steve will react if he sees all those bags, and believe me, neither of you will want that lecture. I would know' She laughed softly before gesturing us upstairs before returning back to the kitchen.

Mitchie's room was quite large mainly to accommodate the many instruments that she had. Unlike her previous room back in Texas, she had decided not to paint it purple but opted for a neutral cream colour. The vast amounts of posters she used to have up were also absent, opting for a large montage of pictures of her friends, mainly of Sierra, Connect three and myself. Walking over to the section of her room that had affectionately been named Caitlyn's corner, I dumped my bags before collapsing on my half of the bed.

Stretching slightly I yawned out 'Wow, I am absolutely knackered! I need to be fed and then I think a long and deep sleep in needed.'

There was some rustling coming from the wardrobe followed by a muffled yelp before Mitchie came rolling out, literally.

'What the hell?' I thought

'Spider' Mitchie was an enormous arachnophobia and it didn't need any more explanation.

After that little incident we spent the next half an hour conversing quietly as we attempted to pack away the vast amount of clothes and shoes that Mitchie had brought into her closet. Of course I was sent in first to thoroughly check that spider had gone. It had been a while since I heard Mitchie speak about Shane, at first I had thought it was because she thought that it would upset me to think of anything related to Nate but I had no issues with any of the other Gray's they hadn't hurt me. Both Shane and Jason were my friends too. It was only when we were shopping today and the TV had come on showing Shane at which Mitchie pointedly turned around and stalked off into the other direction.

'Have you spoken to Shane recently Mitchie?' I asked quietly, even though they had convinced themselves that they were just friends I knew that they had some sort of feelings towards each other, so when Shane had told the world that he was dating a Brazilian film star called Channel Paradios, I knew that Mitchie had been hurt. I had presumed that he had at least told her before hand but now it seemed that the first time she had learnt of his relationship had been when the news broke on an entertainment news channel. It seemed that it was only Jason of the Grey brothers who had any sense when it came to girlfriends; he was still seeing Danielle his long-term girl.

'I haven't, and quite frankly I'm not in too much of a hurry if I am being completely honest. He isn't the same Shane, I mean he hasn't returned back into the same jerky Shane that had been sent back to Camp Rock two years ago but he isn't the same Shane that became our friend. I mean, he's become all-serious, he doesn't laugh anymore, doesn't goof around, its like he's trying to grow up for her. He's just changed and I'm not sure I like it.' Mitchie whispered back, her throat sounded thick with tears and I instantly knew that it was hurting her far more than she was letting on. They had both danced around there feelings for such a long-time, I believed that without a doubt that these two were meant for each other but Shane being a boy, a very clueless boy, it would seem would make it be a long and painful journey.

'Have you tried telling him that? I mean you two are close…surely he would listen?' I tried reasoning with her.

'He won't hear a single word spoken badly against her, I tried talking to him and let's just say it didn't go too well, I mean I care but I...can't keep waiting…it hurts and I…Can we not do this right now? I don't really want to talk about it'.

I closed my mouth; I had opened it to interrupt but decided to close it when I heard her sobbing softly. Standing up, I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, it was highly reminiscent of the day I had called her in the early morning and sobbed whilst telling her about Nate.

'Mitchie, I am so sorry to call you so early, I understand if you really don't want to talk to me but I didn't know who else to call and I need to talk to someone, I am so sorry, maybe I should call later?'

'_Caity, your crying at six in the morning, it has to be important. What's going on?'_

'_Nate and I broke up. He called me this morning-'_

'_WHAT! Caitlyn hun, I'm up now, right I am coming over, like now, I'll leave my mum a note, have a hot cup of chocolate ready, I'll be there in twenty. Bye'_

_She had hung up before I could protests, and though I didn't think she should come all the way over to my apartment so early in the morning to comfort me, I couldn't deny the fact that the idea was highly comforting. Hanging up the phone I put on my robe and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen, flipping on the lights as I went. Turning on the kettle I busied myself with making Mitchie a large steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, it seemed keeping busy was the cure to preventing my thoughts to turning to Nate. _

_Absentmindedly, I stirred the chocolate until the shrill ring of the doorbell interrupted me, curse my mother for insisting in buying the most irritable bell known to man. Sighing, I headed over to the door, throwing it open to reveal Mitchie who launched herself at me and gave be a fierce hug._

'_How about we go inside and talk about this over the steaming hot chocolate I slaved away making'. I suggested before closing the door and leading the way into the kitchen. _

_We sat down at the island and got comfortable before taking a sip of our drink before Mitchie began 'So tell me exactly what happened'_

_For ten minutes I retold the phone call that had taken place between Nate and I earlier on in the morning, Mitchie had listened without interrupting with a look of contemplation on her face. Drawing in a deep breath I finished 'well that's it'/_

'_That's it? He didn't say what caused him to come to this decision? And a phone call as well? Man I want to kick his ass in. You two were perfect together. Caity you are a strong girl, I know without a doubt that you will be fine. Nate clearly is an idiot and doesn't deserve your awesomeness! God I could kill him! Actually do you want me to?'_

'_Thanks Mitchie, you really are a great friend. Um, not kill him but you could injure him if you like?' We both laughed at that._

'_You seem to be taking it really well, are you ok?'_

'_Honestly? No I am not. I am most definitely hurt. Of course I am. But what is the point of me crying? It wont change anything, neither will lying around moping. I mite as well use these emotions for something useful, maybe I'll write a song about it all. But can we have a girls day today? Ice cream, DVDs and music please?'_

'_Course Cait, that's what friends are there for.'_

'Boys really suck, being a teenager sucks too' I heard Mitchie mutter, I laughed softly and agreed. A few moments passed where we were both absorbed by our own thoughts. A thought that had occurred to me whilst I was working with another artist called Marianna Walters who had this strange obsession with writing about love.

'I've been feeling quite philosophical recently since I've begun working with Marianna. I thought of something the other day, so unlike me I know, but I do have my moments. I believe that falling in love is a gamble; it is taking a chance and giving our heart to someone else that we believe won't break it. Sure we don't always pick right, but I believe that there is a person out there for all of us and that we shouldn't give up just because we've been hurt. After all we are only sixteen years old, sure the experiences we go through now maybe the height of our life now, but in a few years time will they be as relevant as they are now? I don't think so. We experience these things to help us develop, right now we are only a fraction of who we can become, our responses to these things help to shape us into who we are meant to be. So don't worry, we'll be all right in the end, you've just got to believe. And now I've finished being a girl!'

Mitchie looked up, eyes slightly widening before grinning, 'That was deep Caitlyn, I didn't know that you had it in you'

Rolling my eyes I replied 'Funny. Now if you've finished being a comedienne, I've been struggling to write this song that's been irritating me.

'Yay I like it when you write songs, lets se what you've got so far and then we can work on it until dinner.

'_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last,_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon to this beautiful moonlight'_

'That's beautiful Caitlyn, Nate inspired it?

Mitchie squealed slightly taking my song book from me reading the lyrics I had written down so far 'I love it Cait, when did you begin writing it?'

'A little after Nate and I split up, but I am suffering from a severe case of writers block, so I come to you of lyrical genius to help me find the solution' I exaggerated slightly bowing at her as she gently shoved me laughing.

The rest of the night was filled with just that, joyous laughter and good food with neither Mitchie nor I even sparing a thought to boys and in particular the Gray brothers. Tomorrow was a new day and we intended to make the very most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'd like to say thank you to those who have read the story, favoured it and even placed alerts! Its so exciting! I really, I pray to God that this chapter doesn't disappoint! So fingers crossed!  
****Disclaimer (Totally deleted it by accident on Chapter 1, So this is for chapter one and two!): I don't own any of the Camp Rock characters, any other names that sound familiar or any songs and place names I've used. So don't sue me, thank you!**

_Shout out to Angel Camille for being my first reviewer! Thank you so very much! Hope you enjoy xxx_

* * *

The very next morning I was woken up by the shrill ringing of my mobile phone, my agent had called to inform me that I was required at a screen test with a prospective actor for the role of Robert in the film. I remember my own screen test being quite nerve wracking, so I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I had to have had one with another person. Strangely as I begun getting dressed after a quick shower, the knowledge that I had already won the role did very little to quell the nerves bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

It was only a little after seven and Mitchie was still fast asleep, though I suppose we did go to bed fairly late and if I had not been required at the studio that I would most definitely still be in bed too. I'd send her a text later and tell Connie where I was off too, she was always awake. Quietly tiptoeing down the stairs trying to avoid waking anyone up, standing in the kitchen making pancakes was Mrs. Torres. As I said, she is always up.

'Good morning Caitlyn' She smiled warmly at me, her hair was tied up in a mess bun and she was still in her multicoloured stripped pyjamas that Mitchie had brought her for Christmas last year. 'Your up incredibly early and even dressed, where are you sneaking off too?'

Laughing softly I replied 'Morning Connie, I got a call from Henrietta apparently I need to be at the set for a screen test with my prospective love interest. I feel so nervous and I'm not even the one auditioning. I didn't have the heart to wake Mitchie up, we were up late writing songs.'

'Caitlyn dear, I've seen you act you have no need to worry, at all. I don't like the idea of you leaving the house without having anything to eat, I've just brewed some coffee and there are some croissants and fruit, unfortunately the pancakes aren't quite ready. Now I want you to help yourself, can't be driving around and working on an empty stomach now.' As I muttered a 'thank you Connie', I couldn't really help but wish that I had been as lucky as Mitchie when God was picking our parents.

Armed with a steaming cup of coffee, my guilty pleasure, in a transferable cup, a croissant with ham and an apple I waved goodbye before getting into my car that had been living in the Torres garage for the last two days. Turning on the stereo, The Script came on with 'Breakeven' the pure irony was unbelievable but that didn't stop me from singing along.

I arrived at the studio much earlier than I had expected. I suppose the singing had distracted me from my surroundings. I finished drinking up my coffee and my croissant before brushing off any crumbs and glancing at my reflection before I headed out of the car. In my left hand I held the set of instructions my manager had given me that would lead me towards the correct level and room I was required. Upon entering the large and busy building, I was immensely grateful that I had at least been coherent enough to take down the directions comprehensively. Walking over to the elevator, I waited a couple minutes before one came down. Entering, I couldn't help but admire the clean and large size of the lift, the music wasn't bad either, and it only took a few seconds to reach the third floor. Once there, I walked down the hall till I came to the receptionist desk. I smiled politely, gave my name, and waited till I was told to have a seat. Now would be a good time to text Mitchie, which is exactly what I did.

I began humming 'Breakeven' as I mentally cursed myself for listening to it on the way here, without a doubt it would be stuck in my head for the rest of the day. I heard a door open but took very little notice; I would be informed when I was needed. A lingering shadow appeared over me; I hastily finished my text before looking up.

'Hello Caitlyn, My name is Max Speels, in case you have forgotten I will be the director on this film. My associates and I would like to have a brief word before we head off downstairs for the screen testing. I shook his outstretched hand whilst greeting him enthusiastically before picking up my bag and following him into the room he was holding the door open to. The room wasn't enormous nor was it small. There were awards lining the walls, photos of some acting and directing legends and a picture of who I would presume to be his family. There was a large wooden desk, buried under stacks of papers. Whilst I had been taking in the room, I had been oblivious to the two other people in the room.

'Caitlyn Gellar, these are the two producers working on this movie. Liam Grant has been in the movie industry for the last thirty years and Mike Camberwell has produced some of the greatest movies in this decade.' Mike smiled as if he was introducing me to just two normal people, not powerful, influential, and bloody hell! BIG people in the film industry. I felt a lump in my throat as I said 'Hello'

Mike (the director) smiled again, 'Neither Liam or Mike were present when we auditioned you. But they have both seen your audition tape since; I think I speak honestly for all of us when I say that when we found you we were extremely lucky. Yes I am serious' -he added at the dubious look I sent him-'we auditioned many established actresses and none embodied the character more than you did. That was including your nerves and all. You are good. We were extremely fortunate and if as I hope the rest of the cast are as talented as you, I will have a very easy job the coming five months.'

I opened my mouth to say something in response but couldn't find any words that seemed fitting after such praise. I settled for a rosy blush covering my face and a tentative smile, which was met by a boisterous laugh from all three of the men. Once they had all finished laughing, Mike began to speak once more:

'We've had a slight difficulty in casting the role of your opposite lead. The boys we had auditioned were great but didn't quite have that something we were looking for. One of our casting associates in England found this one boy who might be the one, so we've flown him out to have a screen test with you. The film is centered around both your characters, so it's important that there is some chemistry between the two of you. He's due to arrive in an hour's time. During the time you have to wait, I was hoping it would be possible for you to learn the lines for the scene we're going to try out today, it doesn't need to be word perfect, but the main gist of the dialogue and mood would be extremely handy.'

Smiling I replied 'that would be fine. Is there anywhere quiet I could go and read it over? I remember things best in solitude.'

'The three of us have some errands to run so you could stay in here, Maria will make sure your not disturbed and will arrange for you to be brought down to the stage once Richard has arrived.' Mike smiled and handed me a thick booklet of papers with a fluorescent pink note sticking out, as the other two men stood, said goodbye and left the room with him, closing the door behind them.

As soon as they had left I collapsed into a free seat and began panicking, my mind rebuking me for saying that it would be fine to learn a scene in an hour, regardless of imperfections being acceptable. Deep breaths, I learnt songs quickly I told myself. They were just a jumble of words thrown together, right? Surely the fundamental theory is applicable to learning some lines…

Taking a deep breath, I flipped opened the script I had been given to the relevant page before muttering to myself, 'If you want to live the dream, you have to woken for the dream. And its so time to work for this.'

***

''Caitlyn Gellar this is Richard Pierson and vice versa', Richard and I smiled at each other in greeting briefly shaking hand as Max continued, 'Normally I would allow you both some time to acquaint yourselves but unfortunately we are running behind schedule. So, you two are just going to just improvise, I trust that you've both learnt your lines' he sent us each a speculative look as we nodded.

Max began again 'Much of the film in dependent on the chemistry and interaction between your two characters. I thought that it would be best for you two to try the most emotionally driven scene in the film. Remember, this is all about forbidden love. You need to capture the intensity of the burning love and passion that you two feel towards each other whilst also capturing the danger and torment that you each feel through the boundaries and obstacles that are preventing you from being together. This kiss is probably the most important scene in the film. No pressure.'

He walked off after sending a wink in our direction. I looked around the scene we would be using trying to figure out the best way to begin. I glanced once more at my script before tucking it into my bag, placing it on a nearby chair. I glanced quickly at Richard, smiling gently before walking to the corner of the ornate bed and taking a seat. I could feel my nerves bubbling in the pit of my stomach, bravely as I could, I pushed away all the negative thoughts and feelings that were threatening to throw me off my game. I could do this. For the next 10 seconds before Max yelled action, that phrase became my mantra. I could do this.

I took one deep breath-

'**Action!'**

My eyes began to cast towards the elegantly patterned beige and gold carpet, suddenly taking great interest in the different and intricately woven patterns. Tears began to build in my eyes, threatening to spill over as my breath began to hitch at the sheer magnitude of the pain and rejection that was consuming me. Lying on the bed, hiding my face in the silk covered pillows, I began to shake, each fibre of my being rattled, crippling me. I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. All I wanted was for a hole to appear in the ground and swallow me up, to save me from this pain and misery. A dark and cold veil covered me, I couldn't see anything at all, no way out. Just darkness. I couldn't understand the strange sharp sound that was echoing in my ears, until I realized that the strange sound was coming from me. The tears were pouring down like they would never end.

_A sudden weight on the vacant side of the bed caused to dip slightly making me shift slightly. My eyes remained buried in the pillow. I didn't need to look up to see who it was; I would know him anywhere. A tentative hand reached out, indecisive before it rested on my head before stroking my hair softly. His presence always managed to calm me down. I could instantly feel my hysteria dying down, turning into a series of soft sobs before I simply shook. I hated appearing so weak and I also hated how he could do this do me._

'Jem, look at me.' The pain in his voice tempted me to look at him. I felt my face pull, no doubt in response to the stab of pain I heard in his voice. The knowledge that he was in as much pain as I was, it did nothing to comfort me, in fact it made me feel even worse. I was my fault, it was wrong for him; he deserved something better, something more. Something that could equally be as wonderful and perfect as he. I pulled away, his touch no longer calmed me, and it scorched me.

'Jem, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. If I could be more…if I could change…be what you deserved none of this would've ever happened. Your too good for me…I don't deserve you, I've done things I am not proud of, but the worst, the very worst would be putting you in danger. I'm bad but not cruel, I can't let that happen...I can't

My blazing eyes looked up into his confused and indecisive ones, I moved, lifting my head to his level. Our eyes connecting as I spoke quietly 'What about if I know what I want? Have you ever considered that? That I want to be with you as equally as you want to be with me. I don't care about anything other than you, don't you feel the same, or was that all a pretense? It hurts more to be away from you than it will ever hurt to be with you. The sooner you accept how I feel and how you feel, the happier we will both be.'

He shook his head defiantly but his eyes flickered with some sort of emotion as he struggled with himself 'It isn't a question if I love you; you know that I love you. Its-'

_I placed a finger on his mouth silencing him I whispered softly 'There is nothing else, if you love me, show me'_

_The air was static with the tension, without any conscious thought our heads began moving ever much closer to each other, our breaths becoming intertwined with each other embarking on a complicated dance. My hands were becoming clammy, my heart pulsing at a much slower rate as each of us regarded each other with a burning passion and intensity. Nothing else mattered, there was nothing besides me and him, the whole world gone but these two tormented and incomplete souls. And as our lips were about to meet-_

'**CUT!'**

I pulled back, my eyes blinking rapidly as I came back down to earth. The people that had been there watching, including the two producers suddenly erupted into applause and I flushed yet again. Looking over at Richard I couldn't help but grin as he also flushed a lovely shade of pink. Clearing out his throat, he stood up and offered me a hand pulling me up off the bed too.

He grinned 'Nice work partner'

Mark had disappeared somewhere with the producers at some point whilst Richard and I had begun making small talk, he now came back out with a grin plastered largely across his face, an unusual bounce in his step. He shook hands with a couple of the camera crew and lighting people before walking over to us.

'Well, where on earth should I begin? With talent like you two, making this film will be a breeze. If I had any concerns before, that little performance evaporated it all. I would just like to say welcome to the team Richard and you will both be receiving some very important mail and phone calls in the near future. Now that we have fully chosen all the roles, it's full speed ahead to production. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your day and don't celebrate too hard. Ciao' With that he walked off

'I got the role? No way!' I turned towards Richard who had made the exclamation as soon as Mike had disappeared from view, in my opinion it looked like he was trying extremely hard to refrain himself from erupting in dance. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth. He stopped in the middle of a fist pump action and gave me a small smile that was reminiscent of Nate. I pretended I didn't feel the small flutter in my stomach.

'I've only been in L.A a few hours. Know any good coffee places?'

***

'Acting is an unpredictable career choice. My parents have always supported the decisions I make, but like all parents they worry whether I will be able to make a consistent wage that will allow me to live properly. I haven't worked in a few years, I know I was in that film in 2005 and could've used the momentum from that to help kick start my career but it just didn't feel right. The roles I was being offered were all 'pretty school boy' and I would prefer something a little meatier than that. What about you?' There was a kind of bittersweet smile on his face as if he had said something that was quite amusing and dark at the same time. An enigma.

'Well, I am a music producer. Sounds a little bit crazy but that is what I do. Music is my life and passion but I've always loved acting and dancing too. A couple of changes have taken place recently in my life and I decided there is absolutely no reason to sit around and wish that I could try exploring different creative outlets when there was absolutely nothing that was holding me back from trying. This will be my first movie and I honestly cant tell whether I am more excited or nervous.' I grinned nervously at the end I really was dead excited.

'A music producer? A girl after my own heart. I would've definitely been a musician if I weren't an actor. I go for the whole tortured soul effect. I like my music to have a heart and soul in it, not a massive fan of manufactured and overproduced music. Its all the same and meaningless.'

'Oh really?'

A lively and quite sarcastic discussion erupted between the both of us. There were many laughs shared and opinions being spat back and forth between us. It was all quite animated and I think it was fair to say that the both of us had a good time and learnt a lot a bout each other. We had been in Starbucks a fair while I presume, not that I had been aware of anytime passing by. It was only when my familiar irritating ring tone went off and I headed outside to answer that I had a chance to see the time.

Smiling I answered 'Hey Mitchie'

'Don't you 'Hey Mitchie' me! You ditched me this morning and haven't even called to let me know how it all went-'

'Sorry, I did text you and I've been talking to my costar Richard-

'Is he hot? –'

Laughing I answered 'I guess so-'

Mitchie laughed 'Nice one. Maybe you could hook a sister up! Anyway I called for a reason. Alex is in town and wants to meet up for dinner tonight and don't forget we have studio time in an hour and a half.'

'Alex is here? Course I want to do dinner and I didn't forget about studio. I'll be there; I'll just say bye and leave. You want anything from Starbucks?' I enquired

I returned inside and smiled at Richard before pulling on my jacket.

'Sorry about that, that was my friend Mitchie. It really has been fun spending time with you but I have to head over to the studio, Mitchie has a last song that she wants to add to her album.'

'I understand, I should really go and check in. you know all that mundane stuff. And we have a whole five months to look forward to!'

'Yeah we do, don't we?' We hugged goodbye before he left for a taxi and I got into my car and headed off towards the studio.

***

Mitchie and I had stayed in the recoding studio until about five before deciding we should stop for the night in order to give us enough time to get dressed on time for our girls night out. I couldn't actually remember the last time that the three of us had all been free to meet up with each other, it was especially difficult as Alex lived all the way in New York and it was only occasionally that she came over to L.A for work, _Alex stars in a popular family sitcom based in New York_. When she did however, it was mandatory that we all went out and had an enjoyable catch up. I couldn't help but think that at least this time that I would have something interesting to tell Alex about, last time I had been a passive presence.

We were all very much a like, preferring to spend most of our time dressed in jeans and converses, so it became a kind of a requirement that when we did meet up that we would dress up for the occasion. Looking at the mess of clothes that I had chucked on my bed, I contemplated whether we had really thought this through; I had nothing at all to wear. That is despite having gone on an intense shopping trip with Mitchie yesterday, I had forgotten all my bags at Mitchie's house. Sighing at my idiocy, I decided on the my least creased shirt, which just happened to be a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt, a plain black skirt, some tights and some simple black flats. Girlie with a slight twist. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed my purse, and left my house. At least I was not going to be late this time.

I should've kept that thought to myself because on the way I managed to get stuck in traffic. Every single time I switched a lane I somehow managed to end up in the queue that refused to move and the one I previously left suddenly was flowing. My lucky. I continued muttering bitterly under my breath, a string of profanities expressing my irritation. I continued like that until my mobile phone went off. I didn't look at the caller display; I had just presumed that it was either Alex or Mitchie ringing to find out what the hold up was.

Muttering in a dark manner, I pressed the answer icon on my phone after having placed it on hands free; after all it was the most responsible way to communicate whilst on the road, no need to cause any accidents. I sighed once more before speaking, 'Hey, listen I am so sorry that once more I am running late. I swear I even left early just to make it on time. Bloody traffic jams. I hate driving and I hate traffic and…and…ah. Yes, I am annoyed.'

As I said that, the other lane begun to move very quickly, the one I was in remained stationary, typical. I contemplated once more switching lanes but I highly doubted that would be anymore effective than remaining in my lane, after all I suffered from the misfortune of the Gellar luck. My grand father had always preached the urban legend that the Gellar family were cursed with bad luck, I for years, regarded the whole thing complete and utter rubbish. It wasn't until I turned fourteen and a series of events that I will not mention occurred did I actually consider the possibility that he could have a point and situations like these didn't help disprove the theory either.

I was vaguely aware through my musings of deep chuckle coming from the receiver, unless Alex and Mitchie had either, a- had a sex change or b, that they had a serious sinus problem that resulted in such a deep voice, it clearly wasn't who I had expected.

'I suppose it's a good thing that we aren't supposed to be meeting up then. Hey Lynnie'

There was only one person who ever called me Lynnie, he knew very well how much that nickname irritated me but still chose to use it, squinting at the small screen phone my suspicions were confirmed when I read the name 'Shane?'

'It really hasn't been that long since we last spoke and you've already forgotten the sexiness that is Shane Grey? I am hurt Lynnie, very hurt.'

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and giggle at him drama queen moment. Once Shane had changed back from his jerky self that had sent him to Camp Rock, it turned out that he was probably one of the nicest boys you would ever meet. I admit it had taken me quite a while to get used to the new Shane but I was ever so glad that I had. His randomness and frequent dramatic-arrogance never failed in making me laugh, and his ability to make Mitchie happy also won him some brownie points. Well at least it did until he screwed up and hurt her.

I replied with a laugh 'I see you remain as modest as ever. It's a wonder how you manage to do anything with such a big head on your shoulders. And no, it isn't filled with brain. Just ego.'

'How I've missed your snarky retorts. It's been very dull without them…very dull…believe me.' His voice that had held some humour at the beginning, became much more serious towards the end, I suddenly knew that the jokes and lightheartedness had now finished. It was business. I wasn't too sure I really wanted to hear what he was going to say…

'Not trying to be rude or anything, or to imply that I do not want to speak with you but why have you called?' My heart drummed against my chest and I could feel a sudden tension in our silent exchange, I waited somewhat anxiously for his response. I truly hoped nothing at all was wrong, the worst possible scenarios playing in my mind. I prayed to god that everyone was all right.

Shane replied after a moment almost halfhearted 'Can I not call just to speak to a good friend.' I knew he was simply trying to break the ice but really it was doing nothing to prevent the panic that threatening to overspill. Why would he be avoiding the purpose of his call if it wasn't bad news?

'Shane, lets not insult our intelligence now. Is everyone all right? Was there an accident? Is there trouble? What is it Shane?' Worry and hysteria burst through my calm and collected façade.

Shane responded instantly in response to my tone 'Lynnie calm down, there is absolutely nothing wrong. Well, something is wrong but I mean no one is hurt; we're all safe. Calm down.'

I started 'Thank God I was so worried. But what-'

'Well firstly you and Nate'

Absolute silence greeted that pronouncement.

'Alright there are a few things I need to talk to you about.'

'Like'

'Firstly, Nate is an idiot for hurting you. Never thought I'd actually say that, he used to be a pretty smart kid, no idea what happened to him. Neither Jason or I knew what was going on, we only found out when we came back from a launch party and our mum asked Nate how you were, when he exploded. Never heard him shout like that ever and then he just broke down sobbing. He wouldn't speak to any of us; he still isn't speaking to any of us. We do a show, we eat, and he goes to his room and stays there. That's it, he's just so hollow these days.'

'Shane-'

'I haven't finished Gellar. I don't believe for a second that Nate just decided that your relationship wasn't working. Nor do I believe it was for him to pursue his musical ambitions. Nate really isn't that shallow. There has to be some sort of ulterior motive. I know our publicist and manager was on his case about the bands image, you know they were never too fond of him being in a relationship. I mean Jason gets away with it because he's older and they see Nate as merchandise they can use to appeal to more people. It sucks but that's how they think. Maybe they had a go at him? Said something to make him break up with you?'

'It doesn't matter what prompted it; he still did it. If Nate cared as much as he said he did, we could've made it work. It would've worked and it was working. It was his decision. It doesn't matter what the influences were, he chose to end it'

'But doesn't it change how you feel about the situation knowing that there is something more than meets the eye? Don't you want to talk to him about it or something? I hate the knowledge that my baby brother, whether through his choice or not is hurting. And you should know that I consider you a sister, Jason and Franklin too. Both my parents love you too, actually I think mom cried nearly as much as Nate when she first found out.'

'That's sweet and all but-'

'But what? You still love him don't you? You could still be friends? Sort this out, please? Try talking to him'

I all but shrieked at the thought of being friends 'Why would I want to speak to him? To relive the moment I found out that he didn't love me enough to want to make us work? What to let him back into the heart he broke only for the next time he decides its best if we are not together to break it all over again? To breakdown and cry? For him to see that he has taken the very best part of me leaving me in a dark and lonely place. I hated every single thing about myself right after we broke up. I hated how I felt that I was worthless, to blame, ugly, rejected, betrayed, and worst of all broken. It's been three weeks and I'm just managing to look at my reflection in the mirror without that intense disgust. And I like that, thank you. I don't want to ever feel that pathetic again, I refuse to. No boy, not even Mr. Nathaniel Grey is worth that. And you suggest to be friends after that? I don't think I could ever forgive him for that, whatever the reason. So no.' I calmed down considerably towards the end; hysteria never got anyone anywhere.

Shane stuttered out 'I didn't know you went through that-'

'But you wouldn't know. Until tonight, we hadn't spoken for a fair while. Don't worry, I had Mitchie' I added quickly as I heard him going to interrupt.

'I am so sorry; I don't have any reason that wouldn't sound like complete crap for not talking more. Between Channel and the tour I've barely had any free time at all and I know that's a crap excuse and all. Promise I'll do better. And I thought you'd be rejecting my calls like Mitchie has been, I don't know what I did wrong…'

Sometimes boys could be unbelievably clueless, I wondered how on earth they could function at all with the severe glitch in their genetic make up. I could feel all the sarcastic and albeit mean quips that I could make. It was probably the sadness and slight desperation in his voice that had saved him from the tirade. On the brighter note, I was moving again, out of traffic and free to continue my merry little way down to the restaurant. I paused a second longer, deliberating how I could provide a prompt without betraying Mitchie's confidence…difficult.

'Have you possibly done something recently that could potentially have hurt her feelings? Admitted to something you hadn't told her before, leaving her to find out from the third party?' I asked, I thought it was quite subtle, not too vague, and yet not too specific.

Shane took a speculative pause before stuttering out 'I don't…think so. Unless…I …crap.'

Bingo I knew he wasn't completely daft.

Shane continued 'is it about my relationship with Channel? I was meant to tell her, I remember preparing myself for the phone call, and then I was rushed out for some stupid film's premiere. And I completely forgot. Channel was with me then, and she kind of likes the attention, likes the flashes I believe. She was hanging off my arm so naturally they asked and I saw no point in lying. It was quite obvious. And then they asked if it was love…the look on her hopeful face…the shouting…I couldn't say no…it wouldn't be fair…I mean…cruel…Mitchie and I are friends though. Why would that hurt her? Doesn't she want me to be happy?'

'Are you really happy though? Or are you just in a relationship with a girl that you have idolized for ages and are just trying to make everything work to fit your hopes for the relationship? Do you love her and most importantly why are you and Mitchie friends?'

'Channel makes me a different person. Our relationship is good, I'm…happy…and isn't it a bit early to know whether or not its love? Mitchie and I agreed to be friends. She said it was for the best'

'If I remember correctly Shane, it had been you after Final Jam three years ago to suggest that it would be best for the two of you to remain friends. Sure that had been the right decision at the time but bloody hell that was years ago! You've both changed! Grown up and most importantly become closer. There is quite obviously a reason why you get jealous whenever she has a date! Why you two are always together and why you are so desperate and sad that she isn't talking to you!'

Slightly irritably he asked 'Pray tell, what is the reason'

'Because you love her, idiot!'

'I'm not…do not…I….'

'Shane it's a known fact that boys suffer from a disease passed along the Y chromosome called stupidity. Not even the Grey brothers are immune to it. You're in denial for some strange reason. Only you can answer that question. Feelings change Shane'

'All right say it's love, why wouldn't Mitchie just tell me how she really feels?'

'Probably for the very same reason that you didn't tell her. I can tell from your voice that you've already realized how you feel'

'What do I do? Its not like I can call her with her avoiding my calls.'

'When are you guys back?'

'In a week'

'Well you have all that time in between to formulate a plan. It's about time you got your girl. I'll be happy to help. Shane I've got to go, I am just about to park outside the restaurant. But don't be a stranger. Bye.'

I heard him say 'bye' before hanging up. I pulled into the very first parking space there was before grabbing my things, locking the car and hurrying on my way. I walked through the people on the pavement, pushing my way towards the silhouettes of Alex and Mitchie.

Finally reaching them I breathed out 'I am so sorry I am late. You wouldn't believe the night I've had.'

**A.N So I hope that didn't totally suck. Thanks for reading guys! Please feel free to review x **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N **_A little New Year present for everyone that has read the story so far and even __favoured__ it! I hope that you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it (which really is a first for me)! Please review; your comments could really help me improve this so much! Mucho love and I hope you all have a very, very HAPPY NEW YEAR! Roll on 2010-I say, ROLL ON! Hm._

You may come across a variety of words spelt consistently differently in this chapter. I am English, whilst my laptop is American and insists on changing all my spellings, it is particularly irksome when it comes to the words with the endings 'ous' and words that can be spelt with either a 'S' or a 'Z'…I happen to prefer 'S'! DO YOU HEAR THAT LAPTOP 'S' DAMN IT! So I've left it largely unedited unfortunately.

Rant over! :D x

**I dedicate this chapter to **_**tic tac toe 03**_**, thanks for being awesome!**

Both Alex and Mitchie regarded my apology with amusement in their eyes before rolling their eyes in synchronization and greeting me with a hug. As we headed inside the restaurant, a friendly and intimate Italian restaurant that served some awesome pasta dishes, I noticed for the first time what the other two girls were wearing. Alex, being her typical fashion funky self had opted in wearing a blue tie-dye dress, with burgundy tights and black boots, whist Mitchie had definitely gone much girly than either of us. Changing from the retro t-shirt and skinny jeans she had worn earlier to the studio, she had changed into a coral and white floral dress with some simple white pumps. I smiled at my two best friends as the waiter offered to show us to our seats.

The room was dim lit, the only light coming from the small candles placed in the center of each table. Soft Italian music played in the background, helping to create the authentic Italian feel. The soft murmurs of the other customers, most being couples from a glance around the room, gave the room a warm feel to it. I smiled at the memory of the day Alex, Mitchie and I had stumbled across this place. We had not been out shopping this time, which was usually the main past time whenever Alex came to town. We had decided on doing something active, and decided to go paintballing. It would've been slightly dull with the three of us only, so we had invited Connect Three, their little brother and his friend and Jason's girlfriend along for the ride. Several hours and bruises later, we had said goodbye to the others as they had a private music thing that we weren't attending. We had gone home, well to my house, dressed up for a night out, left the house, and realized we didn't actually have anywhere to go. We drove around until we spotted somewhere that looked good, which happened to be this place and the rest is history. That's how we founded the ACM tradition. _Alex, Caitlyn, and Mitchie Tradition._

As we sat down at a booth located in the emptier side of the room, we smiled and said thank you as we were given our menus. We allowed each other a moment to select what drinks and meals that we would be order, though we never differed from our preferential choices. Alex always chose the chicken and mushroom ravioli, with salad and garlic bread, with a sparkling non-alcoholic grape juice to wash it down. Mitchie always went for the grilled Sea Bass stake with an assortment of Italian dressed vegetables, garlic bread, and the same juice as Alex. I typically went for the tasty and creamy Carbonara, with some garlic bread on the side and a grape and elderflower sparkling drink. When we all recited our predictable choices back to the waiter, we couldn't help erupting in laughter.

Alex calmed down from her laughing fit before either Mitchie or myself and exclaimed 'It has been way too long since we have done this! I don't even want to count how long it has been! Man I miss you guys!'

Mitchie smiled and joked 'Well, you just have to be all difficult and live on the total opposite of the country. I don't think you miss us at all otherwise you would've made the move ages ago, just like Caitlyn did!'

'Imagine how frequently we could do this! Although we would probably see each other so much that we would actually end up getting on each other's nerves. I mean Mitchie's snoring can seriously annoy after about five minutes' I laughed

Mitchie pouted and stuck out her tongue 'I so do not snore Caitlyn. You're just being a big meanie!'

I laughed again 'A meanie Mitchie? Seriously? What is this third grade?'

'And this is an example of why I miss you guys so much when I am back in New York! I doubt I could ever get sick of you two! We're kindred spirits! You guys are coming to my premiere in two days aren't you?'

Mitchie exclaimed excitedly 'Totally'

I grimaced before smiling 'I forgot. You know I've got a bad memory for date but I wouldn't miss it for the world. I haven't started filming yet so its alright with me.'

'Good. I need people I actually like there! I was speaking to my mother about possibly relocating to L.A. I love New York, it will always be my home, but I suppose if I want to further my acting spectrum then maybe it would be best to move to where there is more work'

Mitchie inquired 'What made you decide on moving?'

Alex shrugged slightly before opening her mouth to answer before closing it again. We looked at her quizzically but realized why she had not said anything. The waiter had returned with our drinks, he placed them down correctly in front of each of us. We thanked him before taking a sip and turning our attention back towards Alex.

'A multitude of events actually. Firstly, the show is being dropped at the end of the current season'. She had said it so quietly that I had almost not heard her at all. It was only when I turned to look at Mitchie quickly, only to see a look of horror on her face too. I knew I had heard right.

'Why? It's doing so well! It's so good! What's the matter with them?' Mitchie stuttered out

Alex smiled bitterly. 'Millie.' There was absolute venom in Alex's voice when she spoke her name. They had always had a volatile relationship but I had no idea that it had escaladed to the point of actual hatred.

'The simplest explanation is that she has been a major pain in the arse. It is sometimes really hard to believe that she is actually eighteen years old. She's such a spoilt brat but I suppose that happens when you get your own way your entire life. Apparently she has outgrown both the show and the network and wants to move onto 'bigger and brighter' things. I don't think she realises that she only got the role because daddy bought it for her. She's not even talented. When someone pointed out that I had managed to film a movie and still work on the show she apparently flipped out. Said all this crap about how they were marketing me more effectively than her, that they hated her and wanted to prevent her from becoming a star. That I wasn't deserving of anything that I had earned. That really she should file a lawsuit against them for something or another…blah blah blah. So she quit. Thank god. But as she was the second principal character leaving the show, you know Jenna's character was written off this season, and since they were two big and popular roles, that they can't be replaced. So they decided to just pull it.'

My eyes were opened wide and my mouth agape, so much drama over nothing? It really was a shame because I've watched the show for years, even before I had met Alex and it seemed like such a silly move to do just because of one high strong brat.

'There's another reason. Matt and I broke up, and it wasn't in the best situation at all. I literally walked in on him and Millie…at it…in our shared dressing room. I mean I knew she hated me but to sink that low…to be so spiteful? Not that the blame is hers alone. He seemed to be a willing participator and all so…yeah that was a waste of two and a half years.' Alex grimaced slightly

I felt a sudden anger flush through me at the thought of Millie Spencer. To go around talking trash about one of the most talented, nicest hard working girl out there was one thing. But to deliberately seek a means to hurt her was absolutely infuriating. That Matt had also better pray he don't see me because he'd be walking away with a very sore groin.

Mitchie frowned angrily before comforting Alex 'what a little bitch…man I hope I never meet her. I don't think I could be very civil. I am so sorry Alex but I know without a doubt that you will move onto bigger and better things.'

'Thanks Mitchie. So rather than stay around and bump into them, I could just come here and get a fresh start. It's inevitable anyway.'

I added trying to be helpful 'You could come live with me, my mum is never home and even if she is, she has so little influence in my life that she wouldn't even care. Promise. Besides, you are incredibly talented and despite all that crap you're in a fortunate position. You're an already established actor, you get offers frequently, you have great friends, and you're incredibly pretty and bloody talented. Neither of those two slime balls have anything at all on you.'

Alex exclaimed with a bright smile 'Boy do I love you guys!'

The rest of the dinner had been filled with much happier topics. Mitchie had spoken excitedly about her album and I had spoken about my exciting role in my new movie. Despite the beginning the night had turned out just as amazing as all the other ACM nights turned out. We drove back to my house, satisfied from our delicious meal. Mitchie had to beg Connie to allow her to stay over tonight, she had an early interview tomorrow and her mother was worried about making it on time. In the end Mitchie's famous puppy eye look won her over, though she would have to leave at some ridiculous hour.

We had all changed into our Cookie monster Pj's another ACM night requirement and were seated in a circle with various chocolate products in the middle. At exactly the same time we all reached for a packet of Reese's peanut buttercups and erupted in a bout of silly giggles. As we sat satisfied with out snacks, Mitchie cleared her throat.

'So I got a call from Shane today'

I smiled discreetly as possible into my chocolate paradise as I nonchalantly asked 'So you've decided to stop ignoring his calls?'

'Well, I was still ignoring them. I didn't look to see who was calling before I picked up, I was too nervous about the show to think it through. And I couldn't hang up on hi, you know I hate it when people do that.' Mitchie shrugged.

Alex butted in quite quickly before I could respond, 'Cut to the chase Mitch. You have that look, the one where you are holding back some juicy gossip. Spill'

I literally laughed out loud at her bluntness. It would really never get old. In fact I laughed so much that I started choking, Alex ever so helpfully hit me on the back. Which I believed did me worse than actually help. Sparing me a quick glance Mitchie began

'He called to apologize for upsetting me because the very last thing he ever wants to do is make me sad. He also told me that he wanted me to be the very first person to hear that he had ended it with Channel. I guess that will be on the news tomorrow then. I asked him why would I care.'

'Because you like him duh.' I added and Alex laughed whilst Mitchie blushed and glared at me half-heartedly, to which I replied 'it's the truth though!'

Rolling her eyes she continued 'He said that the relationship was doomed from the very first moment that he felt ashamed to tell me about it, that a friend had wisely told him that we in love with the idea of the girl rather than the real thing. He said that if he were in my shoes he'd want to know, that he would want to be there. He also added that he has extremely poor taste when choosing girlfriends. But that next time he'd make the right choice. He said that…he said that.'

'HE SAID WHAT? THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! SPEAK WOMAN!' Alex had been rocking backwards and forwards listening to Mitchie speak as if it was a fascinating soap opera. As Mitchie began stuttering Alex had darted forward in front of Mitchie, scaring the living daylights out of her demanding for more. I looked over to the spot Alex had vacated and looked at all the wrappers. Sugar rush. Great, a hyper Alex.

I laughed as a wide-eyed Mitchie gently loosened Alex's grip on her t-shirt before reassuring her that she would continue the story as soon as Alex moved a safe distance away.

Mitchie whispered quietly 'Anyway, he said that next time he'd get it right because he would choose a girl exactly like me. That is if they wanted to be with him because in his eyes they are perfection and he is not…what am I meant to take from that?'

Smirking I quipped 'That Shane Grey my dear, has finally opened his eyes.'

I had been awoken at the ungodly hour of five in the morning as Mitchie stumbled around the room, trying to get ready. I groaned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I heard Mitchie trip over something, causing Alex to jump awake.

'mmmwhat's'p?' Her words slurred together, sleep still evident in her voice. Mitchie whispered sorry and to go back to bed. But I had this freaky tendency not to be able to go back to sleep once I was woken up.

Alex yawned 'mm'kay' before rolling back over and falling asleep instantly. I wish I could do that.

'What time are you being picked up?' I asked quietly as Alex slept. I stretched and put a pair of slippers on.

'In half an hour'

'I'll go make you some coffee. You're going to need it.'

Alex and I squealed happily as the clock alarm went off signaling the start of the breakfast show that Mitchie would be appearing on. Grabbing the remote, I hopped over the couch whilst Alex impatiently hurried me to turn the TV on. Rolling my eyes at her behaviour I grinned as I turned the TV on. We waited a brief moment before that catchy yet irritating title music began. Humming along I couldn't help but join Alex in bouncing around on the couch like the hyperactive children that we were deep inside. The hosts Alex Mark and Natalie Sanders appeared grinning on the screen.

_Natalie smiled brilliantly 'Good Morning everybody! You all look lovely and refreshed this fine morning.' _

_The audience cheered loudly in response. A few men in the audience even catcalled Natalie's name causing the host to blush slightly and for her colleague to laugh deeply before continuing with this mornings introduction._

'Today we have an absolutely jam packed show for you. To kick off the morning, we have a special musical treat for you! Fresh from her stint as the opening act for Connect Three's summer tour; we have for you today rising star Mitchie Torres who will for the first time live on television be performing her debut solo single.

We screamed incredibly loudly as Mitchie nervously waved from the stage. The host had continued to list of the other guests that would be on the show, an actor, an author, and a couple people who had done some tremendous work for charity, not that I had been particularly listening after we had completed screaming our throats hoarse.

'We give you Mitchie Torres'

There was applause and some screaming from some of the fans in the audience but were absolutely nothing compared to the racket that Alex and I were making. Mitchie opened her mouth and began to sing 'La La Land'; I stood up, pulling Alex with me and began to dance along singing on the top of my lungs the familiar words. When she finished, Mitchie bowed to a thunderous applause and we again screamed. We really needed to stop that; we need a new form of expressing our excitement.

After the applause had dies down, Mitchie was directed to the couch were she would be interviewed. Mimicking her, we walked back over to the couch and unceremoniously threw ourselves down, giggling slightly.

'I think it would be fair to say that your performance went down incredibly well. Congratulations.' Alex laughed

'Thank you! They really were a great audience; it's always nice when you receive a warm welcome and good response. I'm thankful for that.' Mitchie smiled

'So how old are you?' Alex continued

'Do you not know that it isn't polite to ask her woman her age? Its something you just don't do!' Natalie scolded

Alex winked at Mitchie 'I just wanted to know if she was old enough for me to flirt with'

Mitchie laughed and blushed 'I am sixteen, seventeen in a weeks time though'

'Darn!' Alex laughed

'Ignore him' Natalie said rolling her eyes at his antics before continuing 'what would you like for your birthday?'

Mitchie smiled 'I've got the best family and friends in the world. I've some how, I'm still not sure how I managed it, got my dream job. I don't think there is anything else I need in the world at the moment. I am the happiest I've ever been.'

'That's sweet. How are you celebrating the big 1-7?' Alex asked

'As far as I know of, I am not doing anything in particular to celebrate. I'll probably have a meal with the important people in my life'.

Winking again Alex went on 'and who consists of this group? A boyfriend perhaps'

Laughing Mitchie replied 'No. My parents and my best friends.'

There were a few more questions they asked Mitchie mainly about the single and her experience touring with Connect Three. We watched until they had announced that after the break a new guest would be coming on. Switching the TV off, I stretched and motioned to the kitchen where I planned on making a large cup of hot chocolate each.

'Mitchie seemed quite calm, I was visibly nervous on my first interview' Alex laughed while she reached for several sheets of papers and pens from inside her bag. Placing them upon the counter, I glanced at them smiling as I read the title:

**OPERATION MITCHIE'S SURPRISE 17****TH**** BIRTHDAY PARTY**

As Mitchie had business to attend to after the interview, Alex and I were left to amuse ourselves and decided that we used out time constructively. We were now well into August and Mitchie's birthday was only a week away. It was therefore only logical for Alex and I to plan the surprise birthday party we had agreed to throw for Mitchie and also have a good shop around for a birthday present. Mitchie had confessed to us once during our ACM night that she had not; in her entire sixteen year life ever had a party. Sufficient to say we had been left absolutely stunned. She had added that she had only had one friend, Sierra that it never seemed worth it to have a party, well at least until now. However due to her crazy scheduling and the ever closer release of her first single, she didn't have anytime to plan a party. Alex and I had taken one discreet look at each other and had mutually decided to rectify this problem.

We had spoken over the phone on occasions discussing what and how we should throw this party. As it would be her first, we liked the idea of the whole thing recapturing her childhood, or at least creating the childhood that she should've had.

Mr. and Mrs. Torres were completely in the act too, they insisted on paying for the hall and providing the catering at least. They offered to help contact any guests that need to be invited. Mrs. Torres had catered for this rather large anniversary party in a nightclub that hired out the entire premises. She inquired about the costs and managed to haggle the price down to slightly less than what they had been offering. She booked it saying that both Connie's catering and Steve's hardware store were earning enough money to pay it off comfortably. Neither Alex or I had seen it in person yet but the pictures on the Internet looked nice and you really shouldn't ever doubt Connie's judgement. It was always right. Always. With two areas already covered there was only the organizing of the decorations, finding the music, guests, invites and the theme left for Alex and I to do.

Realistically, it would take me only a few minutes maybe an hour maximum to create the perfect compilation CD to play at the party. However the genre I did choose would be greatly influenced by the theme that we chose. And that was precisely what we were stuck on.

'I was thinking we should totally make it a pirate themed party! I could see it now, the wooden legs, sand, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner….' Alex's voice faded out into a dreamy silence whilst I shook my head at her actions. She had fallen in love the first time she looked at both Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' I resisted the urge to point out that Will Turner wasn't really a pirate and that we didn't know anybody who pulls off looking like either one of them well…I'd leave her to her imagination.

I spoke up, startling her out of daydream, 'I think we should make it prom themed. Mitchie said her and Sierra never attended her prom and that they stayed home and ate ice cram instead. But I know Mitchie; she would've loved to go. To have that magical experience that she could keep with her forever. Imagine, we'd have all the balloons, Prom King and Queen, good music, pretty dresses and all the people she loved there.'

A genius idea hit me. I spoke up, startling her out of her daydream. 'I think we should make it prom themed. Mitchie has never attended prom and she's graduated from high school, so there's never going to be another opportunity for her to go to one. Mitchie told be once that her and Sierra decided to skip their last formal in preference in staying in and having a girl's night. But we know Mitchie; we both know she would have loved to attend. She would've wanted it to be the perfect prom, with the perfect dress, all her friends, and the perfect date. To create a memory that she would treasure forever. I suppose at the time she didn't believe it possible and therefore skipped it instead of tarnishing her imagined prom I guess. We could totally make it legit. A photo booth to take photos of the guests as they come in, a live band, the balloons, the lights, the food, the dresses, everything. Even an authentic Prom King and Prom Queen moment. I think she'd love it.'

Alex smiled, a twinkle in her eye, 'Now that you say all that, I could see it playing out perfectly. There's this really cool website that specializes in prom stuff, I remember Jenna going on their a lot when she was on her school's prom committee. Aw, Caitlyn that was such a good idea. Hang on, where's your laptop? I can show you the site?'

I pointed to my laptop bag that was leaning against the refrigerator, whilst jotting the theme down on one of the several pieces of paper that littered the table. Armed with my laptop in her hand, Alex shuffled some papers out of the way before placing it down and booting it up. I picked up my now stone-cold hot chocolate that I had forgotten about and drank it. My eyes skimmed over the large sheet of paper that we had brainstormed the entire guest that we would be inviting. There were the people from Camp Rock that we had kept in contact with; Lola, Peggy, Ella, Andy, Barron, Sander, Tess and a couple of the dancers. There were Mitchie's family from Texas; she was extremely close to her cousins, Sierra of course, a couple of Alex's cast members, the guys in Mitchie's band and their girlfriends and lastly Connect Three. There were some stray random people that didn't fit into any of those groups either who were also invited.

'Here it is,' Alex turned the screen around. We spent an hour or more searching the contents of the site before placing several orders on priority delivery. I had argued with Alex about paying for at least half, the monthly allowance of two thousand dollars that my director father insisted in wiring to my account allowed me some flexibility; she had simply said it was on her. Reluctantly I agreed as she pressed the order icon.

Alex stretched, 'Well that was a good work out! All that done and it is only eleven. We lied and told Mitchie that we had gone shopping. She'll know something is up if I go over to her house for the night with no bags or at least a good alibi!'

I laughed because it was totally true. If you went shopping with Alex you would be extremely lucky to come back home with just a single bag, maybe five on a bad day.

'I feel excited and giddy. I think we should go reward ourselves by going on some retail therapy. We could get our dresses and find Mitchie's too, I like shopping for other people, it's much more exciting.' With that Alex bounced off in the direction of my room to get ready.

I paused for a moment before a thought struck me, how many times could I call myself a genius in one day? I pulled out my mobile phone and scrolled down to the number I was looking for. When I saw it staring back at me I pressed the call icon before waiting for the person to pick up. Hearing them answer, I grinned before saying 'I am awesome and you so owe me.'

We had been darting into shops for the last two and a half hours. I could never decide who was worse, Mitchie or Alex, though it didn't really matter which it was, they both almost always reduced me to tears with the number of shops we visited and the vast distance we covered. The only thing that had been on our side was that there were no children or teenagers about. Which meant that we could walk around almost freely without Alex being spotted. That brief satisfaction was tarnished as random paparazzi entered the shop. Idiot. Although his appearance did prompt Alex in deciding to leave the shop.

'I cannot believe I have not found a single thing. Not. A. Thing.' Alex fumed as she got into the passenger seat in my car, furiously buckling her seat belt. I wondered how well it would go down if I suggested continuing this shopping trip but as I turned my head to speak I saw that her face was set in a determined mask and decided not to bother. Instead I suggested something 'I know this little vintage boutique only about twenty minutes from here if you'd like to go there?'

'Anything has to be better than the crap I've been seeing all morning' She quipped.

The drive had been relatively quiet with only odd sentences being spoken sporadically. I pulled up in front of the small shop creatively named 'Madam Boutique's Vintage Boutique'. We got out the car and walked into the shop. It never ceased to amaze me exactly how wonderful this shop was. The dresses all had a story and were far more interesting than what any current designer tried to imitate. I heard Alex sigh in satisfaction at finally entering a shop that had potential before she turned round and hit me.

'What the hell was that for?' I asked astounded

'Why didn't we come here first? You could've saved me so much agony' She hissed before walking away. I stood there absolutely bemused for a few moments before walking after her. I walked over to the section that most appealed to me, the greens. I ran my hand over some of the softest and silkiest materials ever used by man and couldn't help but be drawn to this one dress in particular.

From the other side of the shop where the colours were noticeably more muted Alex called out 'Hey Cat, I think I've found _the _dress for Mitch.'

I headed over, praying Alex hadn't chosen anything pink. The dress she held in her hand was perfect.

The sale woman walked over to us and smiled, ' that is a perfect choice. It is a wonderfully unique 1950's David Hart cocktail dress in white tulle with silver embroidery on top of shimmering lavender lame. Clearly as you can see it is sleeveless and has a fitted elongated bodice with attached heart shaped strapless liner. It has a full skirt as you can see here, it's fully lined, there is a zipper just here on the side and the bodice is boned to help give a structured shape. In beautiful condition. And I think I have just the shoes that would go with it, depending on the size you need.'

Alex smiled in pleasure absolutely taken with her find; she quickly asked the lady if she had the matching shoes in s size six and all but squealed when the woman said yes. I excused myself as I went back to my search. I stumbled across a blue dress that instantly reminded me of Alex. I picked it up and examined it.

'It's a gorgeous halter dress in pale blue chiffon. It's fitted, with a beaded bodice and is cut in high on the shoulders. It also has double spaghetti straps. Gathered waist in the waist to create a flattering shape. The dress has a full, twirling, gathered skirt. The dress is fully lined, with a rear metal zipper, and a boned bodice. A beautiful colour for your friend.' With that the sales woman walked off with a box in her hand, presumably to fin Alex. Where the hell had she come from, practically scaring me half to death. I carefully placed the dress over my arm and continued to walk around. This was perhaps the only shop I could bear being in for more than a few minutes, there were too many interesting items to keep me entertained in here. I walked past the lace section, having never been a fan until I saw my dress. Just one look at it and I had to have it. I discreetly placed the green dress in a random rack.

I had so found my dress.

'So, I am totally craving a massive slice of that chocolate fudge cake from that little french patisserie near your house. How about we take these bags back to your house so we can hide them before Mitchie finds them and becomes suspicious and on the way we stop and get two slices, both for me of course. You can get something else.' Alex grinned cheekily as I stuck my tongue out at her. I loved that cake as much as she did but I knew it would probably kill me to eat two of the large slices we were always given.

'I'm down with that.' We walked over to my parked car before gently placing the dress boxes in the backseat and getting into the car. As I pulled out Alex turned on the radio and we were surprised to hear them speaking about Shane's break up with Channel. We listened intently as the radio presenter made several off comments regarding what had possibly been the reason the relationship had ended, it seemed he was leaning more towards Channel always wanting to be in the spotlight rather than Shane being in love with someone else.

'About time Shane came to his senses, maybe he will ask Mitchie out now. HEY! We should so set them up at her party!' Alex exclaimed causing me to jump and glare at her. She apologised sheepishly. Pausing for a moment I opened my mouth 'Alex I received a very interesting phone call yesterday.'

The rest of the ride consisted of my mostly retelling the phone conversation that I had yesterday and the one that I had earlier on this morning. At first she had remained silent, preferring to listen to where this was all heading before exclaiming with excitement again as I told her my plan.

'Cat, I've been meaning to ask. How are you holding up? I mean Nate…you've invited Connect Three to the party, haven't you?' Alex asked hesitantly

I sighed 'I have invited them. They are Mitchie's friends too and despite whatever happened between Nate and I…it shouldn't affect anything between either of us and the other boys. Besides…I don't think I am angry anymore, sure I am still hurt. But I think I am more disappointed than anything else. I guess…well I guessed that he was the 'one'. How corny is that? I'll just have to accept it weren't meant to be.'

Alex smiled sadly 'First loves are always the most difficult. You fall hard; you fall fast and when it ends you don't quite know where you're. It's like you've lost a part of yourself. Sure, you'll never forget that experience, but it will not be the last. The worse thing you could ever do is refuse to move on and actually loose the chance to be with the one for you.' Upon seeing my face, which I suppose reflected the shock I had felt at her word, she whispered nervously that she had been reading a soppy romance book.

I pulled up near the French patisserie as Alex threw open the door and ran into the shop to buy our treats. As I was waiting patiently for her return, I felt my jean pockets vibrate softly. Taking it out I smiled as I saw Richard's name on the screen. I opened the message '_Hey partner, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?'_

My smile dimmed slightly, we were all having dinner at Mitchie's tonight to celebrate her first solo performance live on breakfast TV. I texted that back quickly not forgetting to add that I was sorry. Only a few moments passed before there was another text _'It's all right, I was just wondering, we have plenty of time to hang out. Besides we have to be in tomorrow for a group building activity, we got the letter this morning. Maybe would could hang out then?'_

Ah, I hadn't looked at any of my post this morning, we had been far too excited to watch Mitchie on TV and plan her party that I had completely forgotten about anything else. It was incredibly lucky that he mentioned it otherwise I probably would've missed it. I was scanning my memory for any plans I had tomorrow, ah yes. Alex is town for a reason; her debut film was premiering tomorrow. What were the chances? _'I can't wait for tomorrow. It will be nice to meet the other people that we will be working with. One of my best friend's is having her movie premiere tomorrow and I will be going to give her moral support. If you'd like, you could come and experience the Hollywood premiere experience. I am sure it would be fun to go, as friends.' _I added the last part quickly, didn't want there to be any confusion. I waited anxiously for his reply.

'_Are you sure she wouldn't mind? It would be nice to do something exciting.' _I grinned happily at his response. I hadn't even noticed Alex return until I heard the door close nosily behind her, causing me to jump slightly. She looked at me curiously before putting her seatbelt back on and placing the cakes delicately on her knees. She looked at me again and asked 'so who's put that ridiculous smile on your face then? Who were you texting? A new guy?'

I rearranged my face and let out a nervous laugh 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

She looked at me in disbelief, clearly not believing anything that had come out of my mouth. I grinned cheekily before adding 'Can I bring another friend along to your film premiere tomorrow?''

'Depends on who the friend is I suppose….

The drive back home from the Torres's tonight seemed extraordinarily longer than usual, it could be that maybe the sudden silence in the car, after the chatter, and laughter I had left back at their house made it feel that way or maybe it was the absence of a companion. I pulled into my driveway at precisely eight o'clock. It would be nice for when I opened the front door to be greeted by my mother telling me how much she had missed me. As I opened the door and was greeted by an overwhelming darkness, I knew I wouldn't have such a luxurious welcome.

It had always been that way. My father was away from home quite frequently so I hardly ever saw him. I had never really considered why I had my mother's maiden name but I suppose it was a reflection of the relationship they had. Even though they were together, they were never really 'together'. It still amazed me that it had taken them fourteen years to realize that a divorce would be the kindest way of ending the charade. Both seemed to be incredibly happy. My father wasn't tied to a family anymore and my mother could explore her freedom. This left me by myself. I mean sure they each gave me substantial allowances but did money ever really substitute the value of a good home? No it didn't.

Sighing I closed the door and flipped the light switches on as I walked through the house, towards the answering machine. The little red light was on, signaling I had a message. How very exciting. I pressed the button to recite them as I flopped onto the comfy leather couch. I had begun taking off my boots as the first message begun-

'_Hey Catie Baby, George and I have decided to extend our little rendezvous holiday for another week and a half. We want to explore-' _giggling entered the room as she squealed '_George I'm on the phone'_- a deep voice replying hang up then saying '_She gets the message'. _More giggling before she says_ 'bye'. _

I rolled my eyes, muttering darkly, 'yeah I love you too mum'

The next message came up.

'Caitlyn! I have some great news for you! I know that you were out with Alex today and that doesn't happen too frequently so I ever so lovingly decided to give you a day off. I received some very interesting news today however. Apparently you didn't just make an impression on the producers of 'Detained' you made a BLOODY big one. Because, you've just been offered another role. I've never heard of such a thing done before, but Mike Camberwell, remember him? Thinks that you are absolutely perfect for his next drama. I've been looking at the detailed of this film and when I say it's a meaty role, I mean MEATY-

The answer machine had cut her speech off; I sat there in a state of absolute disbelief. Managing to get one role was extraordinary enough but to be given another role because I had impressed someone once was completely mental. Things did not happen like that in Hollywood, surely.

The next message came on, wasn't I popular today-

'Deliciously meaty! I believe this could be an incredible role for you to accept. Of course when I see you on Thursday, we will sit down and discuss your options and opinions. If you aren't happy or comfortable with the role and the provisional script then we will reject it. I sent you an email also regarding your schedule tomorrow; you'll be picked up at seven am tomorrow, so I want you to have an early night for your first day! I'll be in contact and good luck for tomorrow. Love the Best Manager in the World!!!'

I smiled. Things were definitely looking up.

_**A.N This was meant to go up on New Years day but I was way too tired and busy to find the time to do so. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter its something ridiculous like 6000 words long! So please I beg you (No, I cannot believe I am begging either) but please view and let me know if there are any improvements or ideas that you think would help improve the story!**_

_**P.S Oh next chapter is all Caitlyn and Richard bonding!**_

_**Review, review, review! xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm incredibly sorry to whoever thought that this was a new chapter! I know I haven't updated in months...I've explained below :)**

* * *

Hello guys,

I apologise for not updating in eons! Between having a laptop blow up, having absolutely no internet connection and being swamped with coursework and exams prep...I've had absolutely no time to type up any of the chapters yet. They are planned out and practically ready to go, I just don't have the luxury to do that right now. Hopefully, well the current plan is to bombard you with updates following the 18th May. I'm hoping that out there that there are people who are still slightly interested in this fic.

In the mean time, I may....depending on circumstance post a couple of one shots I have on the PC before I delete them, they probably will be my last ever Camp Rock one shots, as I've seem to completely gone off the franchise. Sad times.

One of the last reviews said they wanted Nate to appear, so I was wondering if you guys would like me to put in a Nate POV in between this chapter and the next? Feel free to let me know and any sort of suggestions will be greatly cherished :)

Many thanks and hope to see you soon

Cassie :)


End file.
